Black Perfection: Regulus Arcturus Black
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Regulus Black siempre había buscado ser digno heredero de el Linaje de los Black. El camino que le ofrece Bellatrix le ayudará a lograrlo. Trío: Bellatrix/Rodolphus/Regulus en tabla 30 vicios
1. Chapter 1

**I. Inicio**

Gritos, gritos de nuevo, supo de inmediato de qué discutían y un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin querer.

_¡Pero qué demonios quieres que haga si no va a venir?!_

_¡Yo qué sé!- respondió una voz ronca._- Invita_… invita a ese Potter que tanto quiere y ya! ¡Haz algo!_

_¡ No vendrá, me lo dijo, prefiere estar con esos…esos malditos mestizos que con nosotros!_

Suspiró de nuevo y con un movimiento de varita cerró de un portazo su habitación, ahogando los gritos.

_Pero tiene que venir! ¿Sino, cómo, cómo haremos que…?_

Silencio, sabía en lo que pensaban, si su hermano no asistía a la fiesta de Navidad que darían todo se terminaba, no había salida. ¿Acaso estaba pintado?

Torció el gesto sin dejar de escribir.

Son pesados.

Tardó en reconocer la voz por un segundo pero en cuanto dirigió los ojos hacia la puerta, no hubo ninguna necesidad de preguntar nada.

Bellatrix.

Su voz sonó cansada, aburrida; lo que pareció divertir aún más a su prima, que se acercó con paso lento hacia él.

Regulus- dijo de pronto a su lado con voz de niña pequeña- ¿debo interpretar que te molesta mi presencia?

No- contestó fríamente sin apartar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía- para nada.

Bellatrix rió con ganas; una de las pocas personas que conocía que se atrevía a hablarle con sarcasmo, sin la más mínima consideración, ese era su primo.

Entonces, no te molestará que me quede un rato contigo ¿no? – preguntó hechándose sobre su cama, rodeada de recortes de periódico.

Volvió rápidamente sus ojos hacia ella, inquieto fijándose que las pulcras sábanas de lino se fruncían con el peso de la mujer sobre ellas, arrugándose; entonces sus ojos lo traicionaron subiendo sus ojos hacia ella, despacio que notó su inquietud.

Descuida- dijo de pronto divertida- en un minuto me voy y llamo al elfo para que te arregle la cama.

No es necesario- respondió frío tratando de nuevo de concentrarse en su trabajo- lo hago yo mismo.

Bellatrix se relamió los delgados labios lentamente contemplando su expresión fría y concentrada, en cierta manera, con aquellos cabellos negros cayéndole rebeldes sobre los hombros le recordaban a los de Sirius, pero debía admitir que su parecido llegaba hasta allí, Regulus siempre había sido todo lo contrario a lo que había sido Sirius, esa madurez propia que hacía siempre confundirlo con el mayor, ese carácter calculador y detallista, pulcro y perfeccionista, no se parecía nada a su primo y eso era precisamente lo que hacía que se preguntase una y otra vez por qué le gustaba tanto.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó para decir algo y romper aquel silencio que ya le estaba resultando incómodo.

Cosas del Ministerio- respondió indiferente.

Bella bufó, si que era diferente a Sirius; con el que no podía permanecer cinco minutos en su habitación sin que él o ella se abalanzaran uno sobre el otro odiándose sobre la alfombra.

Ministerio-replicó con un tono despectivo en la voz- ¿Cosas del Ministerio? ¿Y qué tiene un crío de dieciséis años que ver con el Ministerio?

Notó que había dejado de escribir por unos segundos, volvió a mojar la pluma blanca con la que escribía.

-Asuntos del Profeta- respondió- mezclaron uno de los nombres de Sangre Sucia con la lista de Linajes de Londres.

Volvió a mirarlo divertida, era uno de aquellos ejemplos de lo que debería ser un Sangre Pura, un verdadero Sangre Pura cumpliendo con las obligaciones propias de su linaje; le recordaba a Rodolphus, igual de responsable que él, igual de comprometido con sus obligaciones, las obligaciones que sólo demostraban los primogénitos con esa madurez que les habían obligado a que se desarrollase en ellos, sólo había un pequeño detalle.

No era el primogénito.

Supo su reacción aún antes de decir nada pero le divertía, siempre le había gustado joder a sus dos primos.

Pero esa es una obligación de los herederos ¿no?

Como esperaba, había llamado su atención por fin, se detuvo bruscamente y clavó sus ojos penetrantes en ella.

Soy el heredero de los Black.

Bueno- se levantó lentamente caminando hacia él- yo no diría tanto como heredero ¿no crees? Por si no me olvido… ese debería ser Sirius.

Basta Bellatrix – dijo de una vez levantándose para tomarle de las muñecas; a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años era más alto que ella, y mucho más maduro, por lo que podía recordar; pudo notar sus ojos furiosos- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

Nada – respondió sonriente hacia él, sintiendo su aliento sobre ella- sólo quería decir que no debes perder el tiempo en "cartitas" inútiles al Ministerio ¿sabes? – se soltó fácilmente al sentir que aflojaba su presión subiendo sus manos hacia su rostro acariciándolo – Hay muchas formas de conseguir lo que queremos..

¿De qué hablas?- notó la duda en su voz.

Bellatrix volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los recortes pegados sobre la cama, iguales a los suyos desde hace años como los de muchos otros que conocía.

Siempre había sido el inicio.

Me parece que te tengo una propuesta que te parecerá "interesante".

Bien, al fin terminé el….¿1? bueno, por algo se comienza…no sé como les habrá parecido a todos ustedes pero el carácter de Reg si que me gustó, ¡Y lo hice yo solita! Pero si no les gustó…¡juro y rejuro que es la primera vez que ecribo sobre él…me parece que no salió tan mal después de todo…pero…ustedes dígamne. Bye!!


	2. Cafè

**Argumento:** Todas las noticias importantes se dan con una taza de Café se repite Walburga mientras las palabras salen de los labios de Bellatrix.

**Nota de Autora: ** Y hola nuevamente.! Mientras estoy de vacaciones me he dado la tarea (ya abandonada desde hace tiempo) de escribir y continuar nuevamente con una de mis primeras tablas de escritura. Si, por supuesto, la Tabla Básica de la Comunidad 30 Vicios. Protagonista? Regulus, uno de mis personajes favoritos.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, por supuesto, dueña de todo y con todos los galeones. No importa...cuánto vale nuestro trabajo en satisfacción?

Dedicado a : Mi querida hermana Mel, por supuesto, que alentó a la continuación de esta serie. Besos para Ti, querida ¡

**Café**

Se sienta con toda la delicadeza que le es posible dado que siente que el cuerpo le tiembla, que las piernas están a punto de derrumbarse y que las ráfagas de viento en aquel verano más parecido a un invierno están a punto de congelarla. Alza la vista, el mentón, con la expresión de característico orgullo innato siempre en su piel. Orgullosa del gesto, orgullosa de sus padres y mostrando la fuerza que no puede mostrar en un momento al sentirse inferior, tan débilmente inferior ante la sospecha de una descendencia defectuosa. Nunca visible, pero tan evidente para ella, desde el primer momento como para los demás.

- ¿Y bien?

La taza de café humeante descansando sobre sus rodillas cruzadas se asienta firmenmente mientras espera. Nunca tan inquietantemente impaciente como aquel día. Quema hasta causar dolor, pero siente que no es suficiente, nunca suficiente. Sus dedos largos y huesudos se enredan como serpientes alrededor del agarre de la taza.

Bellatrix alza la vista apretando los labios húmedos. La parsimonía en sus movimientos resulta desesperante para Walburga, que por una vez en su vida aborrece y maldice internamente el protocolo, la educación, los modales, las reglas. La mira acomodarse el vestido, la cola de seda fina y negra y la postura de Lestrange, tan extrañamente arrebatadora, tan extrañamente altanera que no puede evitar sentirse inferior y maldecir nuevamente por ello, porque es tanto o más que un ataque mudo que una afrenta personal, aunque no tiene ojos para nada más.

Bellatrix mirándola de frente sin decir absolutamente nada. La nota inquieta. Lo había notado en un segundo, de todas formas. Sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos con uñas de color carmín que parecen garras. No ha tenido el corazón para dejar de venir a pesar de sentir todavía la tensión, la furia, la frustración escapándosele entre las manos. Pero los pactos entre Sangres Pura siempre han sido sagrados. Y había prometido el informar siempre su estado, el cómo estaba, el cómo se encontraba. Algunas cosas no tienen remedio a pesar de que queramos negarlas.

Deja la taza descansando sobre el platillo de sus rodillas.

Y la mira.

A pesar de que en su mirada hay algo oscuro, algo oscuro que Walburga Black siempre se repetirá que nunca había visto tan claramente en los Black. Nunca supo exactamente qué, o quizá simplemente lo haya negado. Detrás de la negación del amago de sonrisa desquiciada, psicópata que le susurra que quizá nunca debió cometer algunos errores.

- Regulus.

La taza de café hirviendo se derrama sin control mojando la falda del vestido de viuda de Walburga Black.

OOOOOO

Y gracias a todos los nuevos y nuevas lectoras. Quería retratar algo el momento en que Walburga recibe la noticia de la muerte de Regulus de labios de Bellatrix, quien supuestamente lo cuidaba. Vaya...merezco un simple Review?

Y gracias a todos los nuevos afiliados a ¡Crucio! Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker. Son ORO puro. O Slys puros?

Besos

Rose


End file.
